Realizations
by live.longer
Summary: Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Twilight characters or the original storyline. This story takes place in an AU where Bella has a little sister named Elizabeth who comes to stay with her and the rest of the Cullens after all the Volturi drama in breaking Dawn part 2. WARNING: Will contain non-sexual spanking Don't like? Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzie's POV:**

I'm so excited. Things have been pretty rough for me since I came here to stay with Bella and The Cullens. I just couldn't stand being with Charlie, or Renee and Phil anymore. So, I decided to come and stay with Bella, plus, I already know about vampires and werewolves.

Even though it's not supposed to happen, especially after hearing about Bella's experiences with the Volturi. It was kind of scary at first, being in a house full of vampires, and me being the only human.

Not saying that it isn't still frightening at times now, I just got a little more used to it.

I came to live with Bella a couple months after the big event with the whole guard, over Renesmee. I didn't really understand what the big deal was, but I wasn't there to see it all, so my opinion didn't really matter.

However, today, Dr. Cullen and the rest of them are all taking a trip down to Seattle, and Bella said that I could ta along. Even though I'm most likely just going to either watch Alice try on clothes, or make others try on clothes, I finally get to go and do something.

It's been quite a while that I've really gotten to do anything that wasn't wither watching everyone in the house, or babysitting werewolves. All in all, stuff has been pretty boring for my time here. Plus, I'm not really sure what's going to happen later on, I mean, Bella's going to forever be 18 now, and I'm going to turn 15 in a little more that 6 months. Is she just supposed to watch me get old until I finally die? Or do they want to make me one of them?

Either way, we're going to the mall, and I'm excited.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

My children were all complaining of being bored, and not getting out enough, and not having things to do. So, Esme and I decided to finally take them out to do something. We all decided to make the trip to Seattle, and go to the mall so that the girls could shop, and the guys could… go do something.

Most of my kids didn't want to ride with my wife and I though. Rosalie and Emmett were going to take the Jeep, and Jazz and Alice wanted to go with them. Edward wanted to take his Volvo, and Jake wanted to go with him, to avoid "the romance section of the ride." Bella was ok if she had to ride with her sister, Lizzy, but Edward convinced her to go with him, unless Lizzy really was uncomfortable riding with a car full of vampires.

My wife and I were going to ride in my Mercedes, and I offered to Lizzy to let her ride with us, and she said all right but I think it was more out of politeness. However, Emmett told her to ride with him and Rose. My son has clearly taken a liking to Bella's biologically, little sister. So, she chose to ride with him, Rose, Alice, and Jazz.

The ride there was very calm, nobody went too far over the speeding limit, and there were no problems that I was aware of anyway.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

Once we got down to Seattle everyone settled down a bit. The ride over was kind of crazy. Rose kept telling Emmett to quiet down, because of his huge, booming laugh, when he was laughing over nothing.

Emmett has been the most welcoming to me, besides my sister, since I got here. He's just really nice, and explains a lot to me when I get confused about certain things. And, he gets super protective. Which is kind of nice, nobody's ever been that way about me before.

After everyone got out of their cars, and made sure they had their cards, we all split. All of us girls, minus Renesmee since she wanted to be with Jake, went following after Alice, and her graceful dancing across the parking lot. The boys went to go look at sports stuff, and other things they didn't say. And finally, Carlisle and Esme went off on their own also, after making sure that Jake was going to be responsible with Nessie.

I followed a little behind Alice and Rosalie with Bella. She still hates shopping.

"So, you still ate shopping. Nice to see that hasn't changed." I said teasingly to her. She smiled down at me and nodded while saying, "You are still younger than me, nice to see that hasn't changed either." I looked away from her face, and said quiet enough that normal human ears couldn't hear it, "Not for long." She frowned at me, but didn't say anything.

An hour and a half later, I had tried on 50 outfits, bought 15 (only counting the ones I bought, Alice bought me around 20 more,) and am now waiting for Rose, Alice, and surprisingly, Bella, to finish trying on clothes. They told me that I could go off on my own, as long as I stayed in the store. So I went and wandered around the store.

I was looking at the nail polish, and jewelry section, near the front of the store, when this really cute guy stopped outside of it, and waved for someone to come to him. I looked around me on both sides, but didn't see anyone. So, I looked back at the boy and pointed to myself. When he nodded, he waved again, and mouthed come here. I looked one more time back over my shoulder to make sure nobody else was there.

I started walking toward the boy, and once I was there, he said, "Why didn't you think I was talking to you a minute ago?" I shrugged and looked down at my shoes. "I don't know. I just thought, maybe you were looking at another, prettier girl." I had never really pictured myself as the pretty type, and I was just as uncoordinated as my sister used to be.

The boy just laughed, and said, "I'm Chris. What's your name?" I said "Lizzy." Chris was bout almost a foot taller than me, and most likely a year or so older. He looked at me and said, "Do you wanna walk with me?"

I bit my bottom lip and thought for a second. I wasn't supposed to leave the store. Carlisle and Esme also had told me to stay with the girls. What if they get mad at me if I go? Well, they aren't really my parents, so they won't really care about what I do… right? I took one last look behind me to make sure none of the girls were coming out to look for me yet, turned back to Chris, and nodded.

Then he took my hand, and we started walking away from the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzy's POV:**

As I walked away from the store where my sister and her other two, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But then, Chris took me around the mall, where I had never been before, and showed me a bunch of cool stuff. We went to the food court, and got some Chinese food, and then he took me to a place, where right at the edge of the bridge to go down into the parking garage, if you were facing the right way, you could see a skate park. He and I sat there watching the people skate, and wipe out. Finally, when we went back inside the mall, he took me to the kid's area, and we went on the merri-go-round.

Then he said, "I want to take you somewhere special. Come on." He took my hand again, only in a little bit more forceful day, and almost jogged to wherever he was taking me. Whenever I would ask where we were going he would just reply with, "You'll see." I trusted Chris. So I followed him.

When we got to an area of the mal that I was noticing was less populated, I got a little nervous, but I trusted that Chris would protect me if anything happened.

A little while after we got to the less populated edges of the mall, he abruptly stopped, and said, "We're here. Shut your eyes though. I have a surprise." So I did as he told me. I stood there with my arms at my side, tight with anticipation, and my eyes shut.

I was trying very hard not to think about what more he could possibly have for me, or how Bella would feel about me leaving her. When suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth, and an arm above my waist, holding my arms in place, and making it so that I couldn't move them at all, above my wrists. And whoever had their hands on me, started dragging me back down a narrow hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please Review! This is my first story publishing. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.** **Also, let me know what kind of other stories you'd like to hear about, and reasons why that character(s) are in trouble.**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

Once I got the frantic call from Bella saying that Lizzy wasn't in the store waiting for the girls as she was told to be, Esme and I rushed over there as quickly as possible without drawing attention to ourselves.

When we arrived where the girls were, Bella was working herself up into a panic. I kneeled down next to her, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, honey look at me." She looked up, but didn't say anything. She wasn't breathing, which was ok since she was a vampire, but other shoppers were starting to notice, I had to calm her down.

"Sweetie, Deep breaths. Come on now. In, and out, in, out." She obeyed as I instructed her to do so. Then, when she was under control again, just as she started talking, Emmett and the boys showed up "Dad, she could be anywhere. We don't know if somebody has her, if she's okay, if she's safe. What if something happens to her? It'll be all my fault. Over some stupid clothes."

Alice looked a little offended when Bella said "stupid," but let it go. The boys seemed to understand, but nobody but Emmett spoke.

Wait is Lizzy gone? What happened to her? You guys were supposed to be watching her!"

He was clearly upset by this. He pointed his nose upward a little bit, and sniffed that air. We could all tell that he was really concentrating. Alice and Jasper joined in, and Edward was listening for her thoughts. (We had discovered that unlike with Bella, Edward could hear Lizzy's thoughts, but only sometimes. However, no other gift would work to well on her, we assumed.) Esme also joined in with attempting to search for the girl. Bella finally caught on to what everyone ese was doing, and sniffed the air.

Since Bella was still technically a newborn, because she hadn't passed the year mark, her senses were still a little more advanced that the rest of them.

Bella was the first to catch Lizzy's scent, and so she led us forward. We all spread out across different sides of the walkways in the mail, so that we didn't look to conspicuous.

After he passed a certain range, Emmett picked up her scent, and took off a little faster than the rest of us. He was so protective of little Lizzy. He wasn't to far ahead of us, but he was far enough, to where he would most likely find her before we all did.

I picked up my face a little, so that I would be a little less behind my son than the rest of my children and my dearest.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

As I was being dragged backwards through the seemingly long narrow hallway, Finally, it came to an end. I was shoved against a wall with a hand over my eyes, and one on my shoulder, restraining me against the wall.

When the hand covering my eyes was removed, what I saw shocked me. It was Chris who had dragged me back here, away from safety, and people.

I was starting to worry. Why had he taken me back here? Why did I trust him? Why did I even leave the store?

Chris kept staring down, at my body, and not at all my eyes, or face. He removed his hand that held me against the wall slowly.

When he did, I kept telling myself to run, to get away from here, but my body was frozen in fear.

Chris finally looked up into my eyes, then bowed his head and leaned forward slightly. I thought maybe he was going to let me go back to my sister, and her family now, but I was very wrong.

As I moved to push myself off the wall, he placed both of his hands on my arms, and was once again, holding me back against the wall.

He moved his face farther forward, and placed his lips on my neck. As he was gently kissing my neck, he began sliding his arms up and down my arms.

Then, suddenly, there were no hands on me, but a sound as if someone might be chocking. I opened my eyes and saw Chris now held against the wall, by none other than, Emmett.

I let out a small sigh of relief. I got to have that relief for about 2 seconds, then there were very strand, cold arms around me, wrapping me in what I assumed was supposed to be a hug.

I looked slightly to my right, and saw that it was Bella who was "hugging" me. I smiled at the thought, but then said, "Bella, breathe, need air." That was all I could get out.

She dropped her arms and put them behind her back. "Sorry." She said giving me a small shy smile. I smiled back at her then looked past her shoulder at what appeared to be the rest of the Cullen family.

Then, I looked over at Emmett, who looked as if he was about to throw/ punch Chris right through this and a few more walls.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and didn't have to turn around to see who was behind me.

However, when Dr. Cullen didn't stop, and kept walking past me, I was a little surprised.

Oh no, he completely ignored me. Is he going to make me leave? No, I can't go! I can't live with Charlie! And I can't go back to Florida! What am I gonna do! He's going tomake me leave! I'm never going to get to see Renesmee, or the wolves, or.. or.. or Bella!

"Lizzy, Breathe!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Lizzy, Breathe." I had to remind her to breathe, so much like Bella. Only, I had no idea why Lizzy was working herself up into a panic, unless she was freaking our about that boy being with her.

Lizzy looked up at me, with tears forming in her eyes, and her heart rate increased even more. If I didn't get her under control soon, somebody would notice us here, and possibly call the paramedics. Emmett kneeled down next to us and gave me a worried look. I looked back, and nodded at Jasper, who started making sure everyone filed out of the room and headed toward the cars. Emmett looked at me once more then went with the rest of our family.

I scooped up Lizzy into my arms, and headed out right after him. She didn't argue when I picked her up, but she did try to push away from me. But she couldn't get out of my arms, not when I was more than 10x as strong as her.

Finally, when she gave up, she leaned into my chest, holding her arms to her own, and continued to let tears flow down her face. When I reached my car, Esme already had the door opened, for me to set her down.

As I leaned down to set her in the car, she clung to my shirt, and buried her face in my chest. "Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked her. When she nodded her head, I fished un my pocket for the keys to my Mercedes, and handed them to Esme.

My lovely wife looked as though she would rather be the one comforting, and holding the little one, but did not say anything as she climbed into the car.

I settled into the back seat, I held Lizzy close. She snuggled into my chest, and gradually, her breathing slowed, and she became quiet.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

Carlisle was about to set me down in the car. No, no NO! If he puts me down, he might not come back for me, or want me to come back! I grabbed his shirt in both of my hands, and pushed my face into his chest. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

Was he really going to sit with me in the car? Does he want me to move? He didn't make any attempt to move me, so, did that mean he was ok with me being with him? I tried to move out of his arms, but all he did in return was tighten his hold on me a little bit.

With that, I relaxed, and tried to calm myself down. If he didn't want me to leave, or didn't want me to be here with him, he could've easialy moved me. That was the problem when you lived in a house full of vampires, half vampires, and werewolves. Every one was stronger than you.

I felt really guilty as we drove on, everyone silent. Why was Dr. Cullen being so nice to me? I wasn't really his kid. Why was he being so kind? Was he sugar coating the let down of making me leave? No, of course not. If he wanted me to leave, I could just stay in Bella and Edward's cottage, right? I don't know.

I really need to start being more positive.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I could tell as soon as Lizzy fell asleep. Esme obviously could tell too, because as soon as we were both sure she was asleep, she looked back at me.

"Carlisle, what are you going to do? You know as well as I do, that if any of the other children had ran off like she did, you would've put them over your knee before we even go to the parking lot. What happened? You didn't even ask her what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to make sure she was safe, and alright first. My plan was to ask her about everything once we got into the cars. But she didn't want to let go of me. I couldn't deny her that."

I looked down at the slumbering child. I really had grown to enjoy having Lizzy around. Even though she had only been around for a few months, I had grown to love her as a daughter, and I knew that Esme undoubtedly felt the same.

But, my wife was right. If any of the others had gone off on their own without permission, especially if they were as young as Lizzy was, they would've been over my knee before we even reached the parking lot.

Deep down, I knew that I was going to have to punish Lizzy. I wonder how she would react, I know Bella had panicked the first time I had spanked her, and Lizzy was almost an identical match to Bella in almost every way. Would she react the same way?

Well, I was sure I would find out soon enough. As soon as we got home, I planned to speak with her. But will my youngest be able to stay awake? After all, she was the only one who needed sleep, since Jake had taken Nessie down to the reservation for the weekend.

I really hop Lizzy will relax, and accept her punishment. But before I can focus on that, I have to make sure she is okay. Physically, and mentally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's POV:**

When we arrived at our house the kids were all really loud, and of course, Emmett was being obnoxious. We could all hear his huge laugh, and I'm pretty sure so could the town. Bella climbed out of the car she was in, and flashed to mine. Edward followed right behind her, like a lost puppy looking for food. That boy has so many bad habits still continuing from when Bella was human.

As I got out of my car, Lizzy was fast asleep, in my arms. Bella took her right from my arms, and hugged her gently, to her chest, so that she would not wake her.

I cleared my throat. Bella looked up at me then said, "Sorry. I was just so worried earlier." While placing Lizzy back in my open arms.

Bella and Edward went back to their cottage, after a round of good byes, hugs, and kisses. Rosalie was dragged along by Alice to go help sort through and find a place for all the clothes they had bought, and Emmett and Jasper were going for a hunt. They said they'd be back in a couple hours, or a day. Depending on how long it took them to get where they were going.

Esme and I both walked upstairs, and headed to our bedroom. We had a bed in there that I assume would be comfortable for a human. Bella liked it when she was human, and there really is nowhere else for Lizzy to stay.

Alice complains when people are in her room, Rosalie and Emmett, well, nobody wants to think about that, and the room that used to be Edwards, has his old leather couch there again (Bella and Edward had wrecked the bed after a weekend trip home while Esme and Alice were remodeling a bit in their cottage.)

Plus, there was no way, I was going to have Lizzy sleep on a couch. No. If there was a bed available, that was not being used, there was no need for her to sleep on an old dusty couch.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

After Bella grabbed me away from Carlisle, I woke up. But, by now, I've learned that if you don't want a bunch of vampires to know you're awake, you need to keep your breathing really deep, and take super deep breaths, as if you were doing yoga. And NEVER open your eyes to check if they're buying it.

I felt Bella hand me back to Dr. Cullen, and I just thought, how do they think I'm still asleep? But I just focused on really deep breaths.

"Are you sure she'll be comfortable in those clothes?" Esme asked. Then, we were moving really fast, but at the same time, at a normal pace. Dr. Cullen must have flashed us upstairs. I don't understand, why vampires need to be so fast all the time. It's just a flight of stairs.

A door opened, and we began moving again. The way Carlisle's body was slightly rocking me, was lulling me to sleep. I already knew that he was going to put me down in his and Esme's bed. But I didn't understand why, Edward had a perfectly good couch in his old room that I could sleep on.

But in a way, I was kind of glad he wasn't going to leave me on a couch. I hoped he would stay with me. I knew it was selfish of me to want him to stay, since he was going to make me leave now, and because I wasn't his kid, but, I still wanted it.

Charlie had never been much of a dad, to Bella, or me. And as for Renee, well, she's just crazy. I love her, but she's crazy. I just knew, I was going to fall back asleep any minute now.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! First off, I'm so sorry about not uploading in such a long time. I'm going to try to post at least 1-2 chapters every week. Second, if any of you guys have ideas about anything, let me know!** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not uploading that often. I will work on writing and uploading, and fitting time in my schedule better for you guys, so pease bear with me, I promise there's more coming! 3**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

Lizzy was now asleep in our bed, and everybody was occupied. When I set Lizzy down, I really didn't want to leave her, but I also wasn't sure if she'd want me to stay with her. As I set her down, I figured since she was asleep, I'd take my one opportunity to express my feelings for her, even if she didn't know. So, I kissed her forehead, and turned.

I felt a tug on my shirt, and when I turned back around, so quietly, that if I didn't have vampire hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard it, Lizzy said, "stay."

So, I turned around, and lay down next to her, watching her sleep.

One thing I enjoyed more than anything when Bella was still human, was watching her sleep, and holding my baby in my arms.

Lizzy was bringing me so much joy that she didn't even know she was taking part in.

However, no matter how much I was enjoying this moment, and how much I never wanted it to end, I had to face reality. I had to punish Lizzy.

She had never really done anything wrong to require real punishment since she's been here. Except for one occasion, but Emmett had taken the blame for her.

It was 3 weeks after Lizzy had come to stay with us. Emmett was really taking a liking to her, but wasn't as protective as he is now. He was showing her some… "tricks" of his, and, let's just say that Esme was not happy when she arrived home to see her kitchen a mess, and to see that her countertop had been split in two when her good china cabinet fell on top of it.

When she walked in the house, she immediately looked up at Lizzy, then back at her kitchen a few times, according to the others.

After that little incident, Lizzy ran off to Charlie's for a little while, without warning. Bella was frantic, Esme thought it was her fault, and the others didn't really care (aside from Emmett).

When we eventually got around to telling Charlie what happened, he said he'd take care of it, and offered to keep her with him while she was in Forks, but we decided against it, mostly for Bella's sake.

But now, I don't know what I'm going to do. I knew that I was going to have to spank her for sure, if she chose to accept it from me.

Yes, that was what I would do. I would give her the option I once gave Bella before. She can either accept punishment from me, or go to Charlie. And this time, if she chose Charlie, she wasn't going to come back.

I know it was harsh, but she needed to learn that she couldn't just run away from us every time she misbehaves, then come back from Charlie's or Renèe's when she decided to.

"Please, please be willing my child. I don't want to loose you. Please make the right choice." I whispered to her, then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lizzy's POV:**

 _My dream-_

What! No, NO! They can't do that! Can they?

"She says we can't do that. But let me tell you little one, we can do anything we want!" Edward said to me. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and Edward backed off.

Emmett stepped up in front of me. "No, she's right. You can't do this! I won't let you!" Carlisle took a few slow steps forward, while saying, "You won't let me? Did I hear you right? Well, of course I did, but YOU won't let me?" Emmett gulped and stepped back to where he was with Rosalie.

Carlisle took one last step to close the distance between the two of us. He was about a foot taller then me, but having him staring down at me, made me feel even smaller. I wished that the floor would just open up and swallow me. I wished that I'd never come to Forks. I wish that I'd stayed with Charlie instead. I wished more than anything, that he would stop staring at me.

Carlisle gently tipped my head up with two fingers. When I looked back up at him, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it again.

He turned away from me. I could see that he was now not breathing, which was okay for vampires.

Esme walked in the front door carrying my bag of clothes and other things. Carlisle turned back around at the sound of her entry.

He nodded to somebody behind me, then turned back around and stepped away.

There was silence for one long moment, before he said without turning around, "You need to leave."

Again, there was nothing but silence, as I stood there, unmoving, waiting for a reason.  
But there was no reason. There was no warning. There was no noise.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder and gently started pulling my backwards to the garage door.

Somebody then screamed "NO!" I thought it was me, but then realized it wasn't because everybody was looking at Bella, whom Edward was restraining.

"NO! NO! NO!" She kept screaming. "NO! She's not leaving!"

As she broke free from Edward's grasp, she shot straight for me.

In the process of doing so, she slammed Rosalie into the couch, Alice into the glass wall, and growled at everyone else.

Bella ripped Esme's hand off of my shoulder, and sent her flying backwards. Carlisle caught her before she damaged the walls, but then he looked our direction, and his eyes went pitch Black.

He flashed over to where we were, and crouched. Bella shoved me behind her, and got into the same defensive position. Each growled at the other.

Then, out of nowhere, Bella leaped at Carlisle and tackled him. He came back by flipping sides, to where she was on the ground.

Neither of them were aware of the rest of the family, or me. They just knew they were fighting.

I couldn't tell exactly what was going on at this point in the fight all I saw was a blob of movement. I was sure everyone else could see what was going on because of they're advances senses. And here I was, with normal, boring, human senses, lost.

I must've missed something really big hard as I was trying not to, while I was lost in thought.

Just then, I realized Bella was pinned down in every way possible, and Carlisle had his head near her neck.

Oh My Goodness, he was going to kill her! He was gonna kill my sister! No! NO! I need to get over there! I need to stop this! I don't care if he bites me! That'll distract him at least!

I heard a growl from an area not coming from the commotion, and looked over in that direction.

When I looked over, Edward was staring at me. Crap! He heard me!

I took one step toward where the others where, and suddenly Edward was holding my arms behind me with one of his hands, and the other was wrapped around my torso.

I knew I was only going to hurt myself by struggling to get free, but I didn't care. I stopped struggling though, because I realized if I didn't struggle, I could get to Bella faster. Why was Edward not with her, trying to stop this? Didn't he care?

Edward turned my body towards him, and hugged my body to him when I stopped trying to get free. But I couldn't stay like that for very long.

I was still for about 2 seconds, when I started to say through tears "No! NO! Please! No!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lizzy's POV:**

"No! No! Please… please…please." I said in tears. As I woke up, I was saying these words, I was clinging to something also, that was supposed to be Edward. Was it a something, or a someone?

When I glanced at my fists, I saw a blue fabric twisted in them. I think I recognized this, but I wasn't sure. Where had I seen this before?

Somebody was humming a very soothing tune nearby, and as I started to realize who was near me, I made the mistake of glancing up. Carlisle was staring down at me.

Wait a minute… Oh Crap! Crap! I was in Carlisle's room, in his and Esme's bed, grabbing onto his shirt, and laying on top of him!

I bolted straight up, and almost fell off of the bed. Carlisle saved me though. He grabbed my arm before I fell off the edge. I was grateful that he didn't let me fall, but the fact that he was so cold… just still surprised me so much.

He pulled me up, and smiled at me, as if it was a normal thing to just have me in his bed, almost falling off. When he smiled at me, I dropped my gaze, almost immediately.

Of course, he noticed everything. (Seriously, it was getting annoying.)

I'm not sure why, but my heart started pounding. Crap! This was it, he was gonna say I needed to leave. Crap!

It was to quiet in here, even for Carlisle.

He gently tipped my head up with his finger, and the moved his hand away. He slowly stood up, and walked to the door. Then, he turned around, and motioned with his head for me to come with him. Oh man. Here goes nothing.

 **Carlisle's POV:**

Lizzy was very nervous. I could tell, by everything she was giving off. Her heartbeat was way to fast, and her breathing was very uneven. I had decided, that I might as well ask her what she wanted me to do about what happened at the mall yesterday.

I walked her down the hallway from mine, and Esme's bedroom, to my office that all the others hated. Lizzy never previously understood, but I had a feeling she would soon enough. When we arrived at my office I told her to take a seat in one of the chairs, before closing the door. After I had closed the door, I walked over to my desk and leaned back against it with my arms folded across my chest.

Lizzy looked very nervous, so I figured I'd just go ahead and start this off.

"Lizzy" I said very clearly. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I then made my points clear to her and said, "You know you should've stayed with the others. You know, none of the others were supposed to be off on their own. Just because all the others are older, didn't mean they didn't have to follow my rule, every single one of them had to be with at least one of their siblings at all times. Why did you think that rule didn't apply to you?"

Lizzy then looked away from me, and shrugged her shoulders. I have been around teenagers long enough to know when they're lying. Who did she think she could fool?

"Yes, you do know. I have a feeling I know too, but I can't be sure unless you tell me, and explain."

She looked back up at me and nodded. Then she said, "I, I guess, well. It's because I'm not one of your kids."

I nodded my head. "That's what I thought. Well, you do realize that you broke a rule, and that you do deserve to be punished because you deliberately disobeyed me." She nodded her head. "If you were one of my children, you definitely would not be getting this option. However, seeing as you are not my child, I am going to ask you. Would you prefer I take care of your punishment here, or I send you home to have Charlie deal with you. Keep in mind, if you choose to let Charlie handle everything, you will not be allowed to live here anymore. You can come for visits, and weekends and things like that just like your sister used to do, but you will not be allowed to live here anymore."

I realized that I was being harsh, but because I was I had a feeling that she would choose to have me deal with her. I knew she loved living here, and we all loved having her around, with the exception of Renesmee.

Lizzy looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away again. "If you were to uh, punish me. What would it be?" I knew that was coming.

"Well, if I were to punish you, I would treat it just as if you were any of my other children. They, get spankings."

Lizzy looked up at me with wide eyes, and her mouth open. She looked away again, and it seemed to me like she was weighing her options.

"I don't wanna leave." She said. I saw her trying not to cry. "Alright then. Come here." I said was I walked over to the couch. She followed behind me, and stood to my right side.

When I was sitting, she glanced at me, and looked straight back down. Well, she's at least somewhat better than Bella was. I placed my hand on her back, and guided her over my knee.

When her hands were on the ground, her heart rate started to speed up, and I saw one tear slide down the side of her face. Oh boy. This was going to be hard. She was just always so sweet, I didn't know if I could do this to her.

I sucked in a big breath that wasn't necessary, and raised my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle's POV:**

*smack* I brought my palm down onto LIzzy's bottom. She sucked in a big breath. I raised my hand and brought it down again. Lizzy's head flew up. I raised my hand once again and brought it down quickly. Lizzy bit her lip trying not to make any noise.

I continued spanking her, and I just thought to myself, when will this girl make a noise or cry already? My gosh! She is so stubborn just like Bella! Then, I heard a small whine escape Lizzy's lips. Finally. We're getting somewhere. I really hope I can stop soon. I know you don't believe me sweetheart, but I love you very much. I hate doing this to you. Please, please cry already. I need you to cry, so I can stop. Please cry.

Lizzy let out a gasp, and clenched her fists. I continued to bring my hand up and down on her bottom. Lizzy started to breathe very heavily, almost in a panting way.

C'mon you stubborn little child! Just let go of your pride, please. I want to stop this just as much as you do. Please just let go. I want to stop more than you do, trust me. Please just let go so I can end this!

That's when I heard the first sob break through. Lizzy just let go after that. As soon as she started to cry freely, I lifted my right knee up a little bit so I could have access to her sit-spots. I landed about 10 sharp swats to her sit-spots and upper thighs, and Lizzy cried harder.

After that I stopped. I lifted her up into my lap and held her close to me. I made sure that her tender bottom was hanging off my legs. Lizzy buried her head in my chest and cried.

I rubbed her back, and rocked her back and forth. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you. It's all okay now." Lizzy started to stop crying soon after that.

"Carlisle?" Lizzy said softly. "Yes?" I responded. I was curious as to what she had to say after I had just punished her. All of my children's reactions had been different before and after their first spankings.

"Please don't make me leave." Lizzy said after a minute of hesitation.

"Now why would I make you leave?" I asked her. "You would make me leave, because I didn't listen, and I caused so much trouble. I made you and Esme, and Emmett, And Bella, and all the others worry. I didn't want to follow your rules because I…" That was where I cut her off.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. All is forgiven. You've been punished, it's all okay now." Lizzy looked up at me, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen." She said to me through slight tears.

"Why, are you sorry dear?" I asked rocking her back and forth. "Because I, I caused trouble. I made you and everyone else worry about me. I promised I would follow all your rules when you and Mrs. Cullen agreed to let me stay here, and then I didn't do that. And I know you said that it was all okay now, because you've punished me, and all, but I'd completely understand if you still want me to leave. I don't want to cause any more worries or problems here. I think I'll just go and pack up my stuff now and head over to Charlie's."

With that, she slid her legs off mine, to where her bottom was resting completely on my knee, which is hard and bony so that it was pretty much like her now tender bottom was on a hard surface.

"Ah!" She yelped after a second. I lifted her up into my arms and leaned into the back of the couch. "No, no! You didn't do anything sweetie! Everything's taken care of now! Now listen to me. Listen to me right now. Look at me sweetie."

Lizzy wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her chin gently and tilted it upwards. "I don't want you to leave, okay. Nobody here wants you to leave. We all love you so much. I would miss you. Esme would miss you. I know Bella and Edward would miss you. So would Emmett and Rosalie. And Alice and Jasper. I know the wolves would also miss you. You know, he won't show it because of Renesmee, but Jacob does enjoy having you around too."

Lizzy smiled at the ground and shook her head. "No, Dr. Cullen, no disrespect but you're wrong. Edward only tolerates me because I'm Bella's sister, Alice only acts as if I'm her personal mannequin, and Renesmee hates me. Bella and I could still talk if I were at Charlie's."

Oh my goodness. Is it possible that this girl could be just as stubborn, or even more stubborn that Bella!


End file.
